Mark Anderson
"Do you not realize who he is?! He is the man known throughout the galaxy '' ''as the Mediator. He disabled an '' ''entire group of Lucian Alliance bounty hunters' weapons and negotiated a trading '' ''treaty between the Alliance and the '' ''Langarans." -- Ba'al to a Jaffa guard Mark Anderson, codenamed Ram, is a Tau'ri from planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy, and is known on several planets as the''' Mediator''' due to his skill of being able to resolve conflicts between two or more people. Despite appearing slim, Anderson is quite strong, able to lift several bricks of weapons-grade naquadah with ease. Biography Early Life At the age of four years old, young Mark Anderson was already incredibly intelligent, able to tear apart a standard gasoline engine and reassemble it, making it far more efficient than any of its kind. Three years later, Mark was taken on a camping trip, only to wander into a mountain cave. It was during this time that he found a stasis pod that had been untouched for centuries. He attempted to break the security code, and inadvertently deactivated the stasis effect. An old man, who claimed to be a hermit by the name of Kar-Nol Edej, emerged from the pod. As thanks for freeing him, Kar-Nol had taught him about the Force, and taught him several lightsaber forms. Day-after-day, for the next two years, Mark had traveled to the cave where the hermit had decided to live. One day, Kar-Nol revealed that the extensive time in the stasis pod had taken its toll on his body, and he only had a short time to live. Although Mark was not Force-sensitive, Kar-Nol taught him one more thing before his death: how to feel the Force. Even as Mark could not wield the Force, he was able to sense the presence of other Force-sensitives near him. 1998 In 1998, Mark Anderson had been approached to join the United States Air Force due to his attributes. He quickly accepted and was sent to basic training in Texas. After graduating from basic training, he was sent to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, not knowing it was actually Stargate Command. It was during this time that he bumped into then-captain Samantha Carter. The two had a rather long conversation in the mess hall about life on other planets and other galaxies. Mark was oblivious to the fact that she already knew, although she had not revealed any knowledge of other beings. 21st Century Pre-2020 2000 In mid-2000, Anderson was transferred to Stargate Command, with knowledge of the Stargate Program, to work alongside Major Carter to develop new technologies for Earth. 2001 Sergeant Mark Anderson was recommended by Samantha Carter to be made a permanent member of Stargate Command, and suggested to have him added to the newest SG team, SG-16. Sergeant Anderson also applied for the United States Airforce Academy for four years to become an officer. 2005 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, and added to SG-22 shortly before the mission to P9G-844 to search for the Sodan. 2007 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Captain, and is transferred to Atlantis. He later underwent the Ancient Gene Therapy, being able to use Ancient technology such as the Puddle Jumper and the control chair. During that year, he had shortly pursued a romantic relationship with Elizabeth Weir, before she broke it off, as she believed there should not be any relationships within the hierarchy. 2008 During an infiltration of a Wraith Hive ship, Anderson was attempting to escape when the console he was using had overloaded. The resulting explosion severely damaged his body, and he was taken to Atlantis to be treated. It was decided that, to save his life, Anderson would have cybernetic implants implanted throughout his body and flooded his bloodstream with nanites, which accelerated the healing process. 2009 After being transferred back to Stargate Command in 2009, Anderson designed a device based off the Quantum Mirror, which would allow a person to see into an alternate reality. 2010 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Major, and oversees the development of the new BC-304 ship. 2011 In mid-2011, Anderson discovered that the implants were taxing on his body, and had them removed. Several abilities remained, however. 2012 Early in 2012, Anderson created an artificial intelligence that would serve to safeguard the entirety of humanity's genetic code, calling it SentryRam, as well as the SRN to house the AI. He then installed the AI and the SRN onboard the uncompleted BC-304, Endeavor. When the Endeavor was constructed, Mark was given temporary command of the new ship, taking it out on its shakedown cruise (testing out its sublight drive, hyperdrive, and long-range communications). During this test run, an anomaly occurred as it entered hyperspace, and it was flung into the Skyriver galaxy near a planet called Corellia. Initial diagnostic scans had shown no signs of damage to core systems, and the Endeavor set a course for the planet. After communicating with the Corellian Engineering Corporation and finding out his location, Anderson was tasked with a "quest" of sorts, which would put his ship and crew to the test. During this time, he would create the Automatic Replicating Device in an attempt to repair the Asgard Core. Upon returning to Corellia, he was gifted any starship blueprints of his choice, and as such he chose the designs for all of the YT-series freighters. From the Asgard Core, a brand new Stargate was built within the third hangar bay, which was originally meant to house a Puddle Jumper. It was then used to open a wormhole with Earth. After explaining his situation, he sent an encrypted burst transmission which contained the design specs for the Death Star, informing General Carter that such a station would be of use to defend Earth and their allies, as well as all of the YT designs. 2013 Anderson trains as a Jedi under the teachings of the Jedi Order, and constructs his own lightsaber. Later that year, Anderson discovers that a Human named Inuyasha has been recruiting several people to join his military organization, not knowing that it was actually a Tau'ri named Alex Mason. 2014 Anderson, with assistance from astrophysicists on Coruscant, discover that multiple stars are nearing the end of their lifespan, and will reach supernova simultaneously in 2017. 2015 Early in 2015, the Endeavor participated in a small battle over Corellia, being attacked by a Star Destroyer. During the battle, weapon systems malfunctioned, and was dealt moderate damage. The attacking ship had fled the battle before Anderson could cripple it. Afterwards, the Endeavor underwent repairs on Corellia. While running diagnostics on the Endeavor during repairs, a stealth raid by Alex Mason took place. With Anderson cornering him, Mason told Anderson how he was in Skyriver. Afterwards, Anderson was ambushed by several Red Faction troops, allowing Mason to escape with several Artificial ZPM's. Anderson began preparations for leaving the Skyriver galaxy. During this time, he finds three Venator-class cruisers abandoned in the Outer-Rim territories. They were without any starfighters in the hangar bays, but power conduits appeared functional. Anderson installed several Naquadah Generators and found the sublight engines were completely functional, but the hyperdrive reactors were underpowered. Using the Endeavor, he opened a hyperspace window and towed the three ships through hyperspace back to the Milky Way galaxy, at a considerably slower pace. 2016 In March 2016, Anderson returned to the Milky Way galaxy, as the trip was shortened significantly due to the multiple Artificial ZPM's onboard the Endeavor. In August 2016, Anderson begins a cloning experiment, Anderson Cloning Project, using his DNA to create clones to transfer consciousnesses into. His first clone, AlphaRam suffered genetic instability, and was placed in stasis as he was unable to cure him at the time. His second clone, DeltaRam, suffered from a radical change in behavior, and was placed in stasis. His third clone, OmegaRam, was a success and was soon implanted with a copy of Anderson's consciousness. Anderson takes command of the new Fleet Destroyer, which would serve as a first line of defense for Earth and other allied planets. 2017 Anderson travels to Langara, along with Daniel Jackson, to negotiate for use of their Naquadria research. Shortly after, he discovers that Alex Mason is still alive, which begins the First Battle of the Red Faction Fleet. Anderson, having built a power buffer capable of the same output as an Icarus-type planet on the Fleet Destroyer, opens a stable wormhole to the Destiny, learning that the crew is still in stasis and that the ship is adrift several lightyears from the next galaxy. He then sends through a modified remote-controlled exosuit along with Naquadah Generators to power life-support systems and releases Eli Wallace and Dr. Rush from stasis. Although the generators provide power for life-support and shields, they are unable to produce enough power for an FTL jump. Rush and Wallace then begin modifying a power station to accept a Zero-point module, while Anderson notifies Homeworld Command of the situation. After keeping the connection open for a day, the modifications are complete and Anderson sends through multiple Artificial ZPMs to power the rest of the ship, along with supplies and the schematics for the Automatic Replicating Device. Sometime after dialing Destiny, the Tau'ri capture Red Faction Lieutenant Johnson, and he is transferred to a cell onboard the Fleet Destroyer. 2018 In April 2018, Anderson is given Alex Mason as his prisoner onboard the Fleet Destroyer. Later that year, during the Battle of the Void, Mason makes his escape with help of OmegaRam, leaving behind a dummy in his place. Anderson finds out about the escape later that year and kills OmegaRam. 2019 In mid-2019, Anderson is ambushed by the Red Faction Fleet, starting the Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet. The Fleet Destroyer is unable to escape and is overwhelmed by the entirety of the fleet. Anderson then evacuates all personnel and activates the self-destruct, destroying the Fleet Destroyer, but manages to catch a large amount of Red Faction ships in the blast. He was later given new orders: developing new technologies to defend Earth and its allies. 2020 In mid-2020, using a serum developed from experimentation with Red Faction clones, Anderson repairs the genetic damage to AlphaRam, giving the clone an artificial consciousness. During the next few months, Anderson personally trained AlphaRam. Nearing the end of 2020, Anderson traveled to P3X-439 and began construction of an outpost, which would be his primary base of operations while offworld. Using a recreation of Arthur's Mantle, Anderson encompassed the entire complex, rendering it out of phase and untouchable to enemies of the Tau'ri and allowing Anderson to remain undisturbed while developing new technologies. At the outpost, Anderson modified a Venator-class Star Destroyer, and entered a battle with the larger Red Faction Imperial-class Star Destroyer. It survived the battle with impressive results, and Anderson sent the modified blueprints back to Earth for production of the Venator-II Star Destroyer 21st Century Post-2020 2021 In early 2021, Anderson heads to Galar to negotiate a new trade treaty with the Galarans. Just as negotiations finish, he is tasked with determining the origins of a planet that suddenly appeared. While in it's star system, he makes first contact with humans on the planet. Later that year, Anderson is promoted to Lt. Colonel, and is tasked along with Area 51 to develop a new line of battlecruisers, and greatly improves the efficiency of the Asgard hyperdrive, which is installed on the Orion for experimentation. 202x In 202?, Anderson leads the Tactical Assault Wing on a campaign to corner and cripple or capture every single Red Faction ship, base, and outpost. Anderson's final target would be Tagrea(?), where he commands the TAW and the ICE Invasion of the planet to arrest Alex Mason and the RF leadership. The fleet succeeds in capturing Mason, however Anderson was presumed killed when an unknown energy burst enveloped his Exosuit and transported him to Reality 001, in the Arlun galaxy. In Arlun, he meets with an Archeopolan known as Ruz Zamerik, who helps him build a ship capable of intergalactic speed, as well as able to hop into other alternate realities. 204x In 204?, Anderson reaches the Solar System in Reality 001, and begins procedure to jump realities. However, the Alternate Reality Drive is unable to jump to any specific reality. Relying on random jumps and hoping to return to Prime, the ship enters Reality 630 much too close to Earth, and is quickly pulled into the planet's atmosphere. Not wanting to risk a space-time tear from jumping realities in the atmosphere, Anderson is forced to crash land on the surface. Unfortunately, the technology on this Earth is not advanced enough to repair the Reality Jumper, forcing Anderson to wait "until the time is right". 205x Eventually, Anderson joins the U.S. Army and helps test an early prototype T-45 Power Armor. The T-45 was first deployed in battle in 2067 during the Anchorage Reclamation. While effective against tanks and infantry, the suit was relatively slow and lacked maneuverability, leading Anderson to take charge of the Power Armor program at West Tek in 2070. He designed the new T-51 Power Armor, which surpassed the T-45 in energy output, resistance against armament, and mobility. Anderson later resigned from his position at West Tek as well as the Army in order to settle down with his wife, Nora, in Sanctuary Hills, Massachussetts. 2077 Anderson's wife gives birth to a healthy baby boy, who is named Shaun. The family lives happily until the Great War, when a nuclear missile strikes Boston. Anderson rushes his wife and son to Vault 111 and safely make it inside, just barely escaping the blast wave from the attack. The three are placed in cryogenic pods and are then frozen for the next 150 years. 2227 Anderson is briefly awakened and helplessly watches as a man named Kellogg murders his wife and kidnaps his son before being put back on ice for another 60 years. 2287 - October Vault 111's power reserves are depleted and as a result, all of the cryogenic pods are deactivated, leaving Anderson conscious with many questions. He ventures out of the Vault on a quest to find his son. Anderson quickly reunites with Codsworth, who then explains what transpired after the family went to the Vault. Codsworth points Anderson towards the nearby Concord for answers. From there, he meets the last survivors of the Minutemen, and helps push back a Raider attack with the use of Power Armor. After escorting the survivors back to Sanctuary Hills, Anderson is then appointed General of the Minutemen, their leader. From that point, they begin fortifying the small neighborhood to protect from Raiders and wild, mutated animals. November After successfully teaching the Minutemen basic agriculture and establishing a defensive perimeter, Anderson takes Codsworth and his new pet, Dogmeat, on a journey South to the "Jewel of the Commonwealth", Diamond City. Eventually, he meets with a small group of the Brotherhood of Steel, led by Paladin Danse. In order to make new allies, Anderson assists Danse in an operation to recover a Deep range transmitter from ArcJet Systems. After making their way to the lowest floor of the building, the two were ambushed by Institute Gen 2 Synths. While Danse is fighting them off, Anderson ignites the rocket booster and vaporizes all Synths in the area. Danse, protected by his T-60 Power Armor, gives his thanks and the two complete their mission. Afterward, upon returning to the makeshift fort at the Cambridge Police Station, Danse asks Anderson to join the BoS as a Knight. Anderson requests that Danse waits until he can travel to Diamond City first, to find clues to his son's whereabouts. Upon arriving at Diamond City, Anderson meets a reporter: Piper Wright. She pointed him in the direction of a detective Valentine who could help find Anderson's missing son. However, there was trouble, the detective went missing. Anderson then went out to find the missing detective, who had been captured by a gang of mobsters and kept in Vault 114. After rescuing Nick Valentine, the two found that the woman, Darla, Nick was searching for had created an elaborate hoax – deceiving everyone that she had been kidnapped by Skinny Malone in order to get the ransom money, and to lure Valentine into the Vault. Anderson and Valentine convince Darla to leave and return to her parents, much to Malone's annoyance. Malone and his goons then opened fire on the duo. Anderson quickly disarms the gunmen attacking, while Nick urges Malone to stop this madness. Malone realizes he can't stop them, and backs down. With the detective found, Anderson requests that Valentine help find his son. Valentine agrees, and they soon get put on the trail of Conrad Kellogg, a known mercenary that frequently traveled to and from Diamond City. Valentine says that Kellogg had recently stayed in one of the upper apartments with a young child, and that could just be who Anderson is looking for. Using Dogmeat's sense of smell, they get put on Kellogg's track, and eventually make their way to Fort Hagen. From there, Anderson confronts the mercenary, who reveals that Shawn is with the Institute, “Though, a bit older than you'd like..” Kellogg then opens fire, forcing Anderson to kill him. With Kellogg dead, and not a trace of the Institute anywhere, the two are at a roadblock. After some time, the two find that Goodneighbor, a nearby settlement filled with social rejects and mutants, may have a way of finding the Institute. Anderson travels there to meet a Doctor Amari, who says she can use technology to look into past memories. Anderson recovers what was left of Kellogg's brain, and brings it to Amari, who then hooks Anderson and Valentine to a machine to interface with Kellogg's memories. From there, they learn that the Institute planned the assault on Vault 111 to kill all of the inhabitants, except for Anderson and Shaun, in order for Anderson to emerge with a killing intent, 50 years later. They also learn that Kellogg did indeed have a small boy with him in Diamond City, who was then transported to the Institute via teleportation. Knowing now that teleportation is the only way in or out of the Institute, they are once again stuck, looking for answers. Anderson and Valentine then part ways for the time being, with Anderson heading to join forces with the Brotherhood of Steel, hoping they might have the technology to find the Institute. Upon meeting up with Paladin Danse, the entire team is recalled to the Brotherhood's airship, the Prydwen. Anderson is then introduced to Elder Maxson, the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. The two converse on Anderson's reasons for joining, and Anderson explains that he needs to find the Institute as soon as possible in order to save his kidnapped son. Maxson had already begun preparations into locating the Institute before their arrival in the Commonwealth, but is now intrigued that they use teleportation. Anderson requests that he use some of the Brotherhood's resources to find a rogue Institute scientist named Brian Virgil, who had escaped into The Glowing Sea. Maxson agreed to give Anderson a suit of fully equipped T-60 Power Armor for his journey. Personality and traits Given his background, Anderson is typically calm, using peaceful or nonlethal methods in various situations, is serious about his work, and is not angered easily. When not focused on his work, he spends time joking and has a fun time with those around him. Anderson values life above all else, often sacrificing his hard work to save even one person from being harmed. However, his attitude changes when dealing with Alex Mason, as Mason has a nearly opposite personality to Anderson. Previous peaceful methods were unsuccessful, as the Red Faction leader always manages to inflict harm, opting Anderson to disregard his ordinary methods and deal with Mason in terms he can understand. Anderson is sometimes described as a mad scientist, often creating devices on a whim, which, many times, later turn out to be useful. Abilities and Skills Mark Anderson, as of the year 2020, has several skills and abilities which are unique to him. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' - Anderson had acquired enhanced strength due to his cybernetic augmentations, which were later removed. The enhanced strength remained, although at a reduced level. Even at this level, Anderson can lift several bricks of weapons-grade naquadah with ease, while it would take at least two Jaffa to carry the same amount. *'Enhanced Durability' - The cybernetic augments had created a sort of thickened skin layer, which allows him to withstand things that would normally kill a human, able to withstand average punctures, as well as extreme temperatures and radiation, to a certain extent. *'Enhanced Intellect' - Prior to the Hive incident, his IQ was incredibly high, determined at an early age to be 203. After the incident, even though Anderson was already far more intelligent than most humans, his cybernetic augmentations had granted him an increased mental capability, which he uses to create new technologies. His IQ at the time was hard to determine, though it was at least above 300. After the cybernetics were removed, the enhanced intellect remained at a reduced level with an IQ of 256. *'Force-sensitivity' - The cybernetic augments had created a flow of midichlorians throughout Mark Anderson's body, although the presence of those cybernetics had kept him from wielding the Force. The removal of the cybernetics allowed him to wield the Force, although not as powerful as natural Force-sensitives. He would later learn to wield it during his training as a Jedi Knight. *'Quick Reflexes' - During his Jedi training, Anderson learned to glimpse into the future, allowing him to see events that would take place in a matter of moments and reacting to them before they occur. *'Regeneration '- The cybernetic augments increased the regeneration rate of Anderson's body to the point where he was able to completely regenerate skin, which had been ripped off of his body, in only a matter of seconds. Due to this increased regeneration rate, Anderson is able to heal from a wound in only minutes which would take a normal human several days to recover. Severed limbs can also be reattached if brought back into place. *'Immortality '- The ability that Anderson is most known for is his immortality. Due to this ability, he is seemingly un-aging. Combined with his enhanced durability and advanced regeneration, Anderson is capable of surviving large impacts and blasts that would easily kill any ordinary human. Although he is in his 40's during the post-2020 events, the effect of unaging puts his appearance near 23 years old. *'Ancient Technology Activation Gene' - The ATA Gene allows Anderson to use Ancient technology and also acts as a genetic marker, making any clones of him break down and die after some time if left untreated. *'Absorption' - A new ability that was "Discovered" by Anderson, which allows him to absorb an ability of another person and use it himself. Skills *Mark Anderson has mastered several Lightsaber combat forms thanks to Kar-Nol Edej's training, as well as his Jedi training in the Skyriver galaxy. **'Form I' - Shii-Cho **'Form II' - Makashi **'Form IV' - Ataru **'New Form III '- Fast Style *Mark Anderson is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being taught by Teal'c of Chulak, Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagen, and can hold his own against them for hours at a time. *Anderson has a very strong resistance to mind control and tampering, which is due to his SGC training coupled with his Jedi training. Not even a Goa'uld brainwashing device, which brainwashed Teal'c several years prior, could affect him. *Anderson's skill in projectile weapons was noticed in 2004, when he was able to pinpoint fire on several armored Jaffa guards, killing them while leaving the armor undamaged. *Anderson is also a highly skilled fighter pilot, having evaded fire from several Death Gliders and subsequently destroying them with ease in an F-302 Fighter-interceptor. This skill is put to the test on larger ships, such as Puddle Jumpers and the Orion. Equipment Mark Anderson, skilled with a variety of handheld devices, stores several different weapons onboard the Orion, as well as on his person. He always carries his lightsaber with him, usually on his waist, and carries a Zat on the opposite side most of the time, and occasionally had a Ma'tok Staff strapped to his back when in the battlefield. On the Orion, he has a small chest that contains many weapons, such as extra Zats, a Ma'tok Staff, two P90s with an abundance of ammunition, an X-699 Plasma Rifle, and an Ion rifle that was obtained in the Skyriver galaxy. Category:Tau'ri Characters Category:I.C.E. Characters